


Cotton Candy, Sol Minor and Asshole

by AlissaFairchild



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, I tried my best, Isabella is an angel protect her, JJBella, Jjbek, M/M, Multi, Otabek is Otabek, Otapliroy, Pliroy, Yuri pretty much just screams, Yuuri apears in like a sentence and viktuuri is kinda mentioned, honestly idk how to define this fic, its not really fluff but not really angst, jj is dramatic, otayuri - Freeform, slice of life i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlissaFairchild/pseuds/AlissaFairchild
Summary: JJ was a hopeless romantic that couldn't wait to meet his soulmate. His *one* soulmate. But it was way more than that.-----Soulmate au where the first thing you hear your soulmate say is tattoed on your body. But the tattoo can show up years or a week before you hear it.





	Cotton Candy, Sol Minor and Asshole

**Author's Note:**

> I did this a while ago, and after the recent news about the movie I decided to check if the fandom is still alive and post this (also, I blame only and unically tumblr for making me ship JJbek)  
> This is also the first fic I'm posting in english, so leave a comment if you like it and make an author happy ~

When his first tattoo appeared, on his forearm, he thought is was cute. "God, I love cotton candy". It was a delicate handwriting, and even if it was a bit of a stereotype, JJ thought it might be a girl. He was fourteen by the time, and as a hopeless romantic, he kept uncountable nights imaging and uncountable days dreaming about this girl. His soulmate. What would she looks like? When would they meet? He had already talked to almost everyone in his school (of course he had) so JJ used to think they would meet at college, or something like that. But he dreamed it would be somewhere even more romantic, maybe in a park. Parks are the best place to find cotton candies, right? He was so excited.

After four years, the excitement had died a little, but the night before his first day at college, he realized he was, still, a hopeless romantic. His first day was great, but there was no cotton candy. He made some friends instantaneously, as it was expected, and not even a week later they were at a party and the soulmates topic popped up. There was a girl with a tattoo who said "I hate Jonny Deep" and she said she was already in love just because of that. They laugh. A competition "who has the worst tattoo" started. An agender person raised they T-Shirt where the others could read, just very down on their belly "Come on, motherfucker". That was hilarious. The first place was taken. But they continued, and JJ was about to talk about the cotton candy when someone said he was probably the second place. After his confused face, they realized Jean had no idea what they were talking about, and that was funny also. Poor guy. They made JJ turn around and took a picture of the back of his neck. There it was, on a aggressive handwriting, "You are a fucking asshole". JJ face went white. What was that? It was a joke right? He already had his cotton candy. Now he had an asshole. The others gave him a pity look, but they had no idea the actual reason he was freaking out.

JJ left that night, and didn't sleep well after. The next day was a Saturday, thankfully, and he spend the entire weekend searching about it. Had this happened before? Two tattoos? Two soulmates? The internet said yes. There were stories about people who had one soulmate, the person died and they found another, but they already had both tattoos since the beginning. There was stories about people who met their soulmates at the same time but couldn't be with more than one, or one of them didn't want too, wouldn't live like that, and that was terrifying. JJ was terrified. There were also lovely stories about polyamorous people, living perfectly happy, but JJ was still afraid. What if it wasn't like that with him? What if his soulmates hated each other? He desperately needed to meet them. To know them. But that didn't happened on the rest of the month, neither on the rest of the year. In the next summer, almost turning nineteen, he was still worried. JJ tried to meet the biggest number of people he could, his soulmates couldn't be on the other side of the planet, could they? At least they should be somewhere in Canada. He knew it was a bit of a hopeless situation, but even so, he had faith and he would go to a music summer camp. It was the best place to find a soulmate, right?

 

Well, not exactly.

  
It was a diverse class. He was a singer, but there were from guitarists to flautists, from composers to DJs. It was one of the DJs who caught his attention. He was just _so fucking hot_. Of course JJ tried to talk to him. No, tried to flirt with him. The guy seemed to be pretty much apathetic, and when JJ tried to get closer, he fell. He fell and bruised his ankle very badly, which needed to be casted for the rest of the summer. The DJ boy didn't said a word to him. Or to anyone, at least nothing that JJ could hear. He became a little obsessed. He needed to make that boy say something. He tried every time he saw him, but with his foot like that it wasn't easy to approach him. After a month, they finally had a free day, without any activities planned, and JJ was determined. He woke up very early and decided to walk around looking for the DJ. After a bunch of invitations declined in the way and his leg almost killing him, he finally found the guy. He was at the lake, looking absorbed with the reflections on the water. JJ looked at him and was direct, "Are you really planning to not say a word to me the entire camp?". The boy looked a bit surprised, because of the sentence, because of the sudden appearance, who knows, but JJ could swear he saw a small smile on the corner of his lips. So, finally, the guy talked.

"You have a great sol minor".

JJ almost fell again. It wasn't him. He was so sure, and that guy wasn't any of his two, _two_ , soulmates. Even so, JJ smiled. He said the boy had an awesome mixing. They introduced themselves. They spent the rest of the day there, talking. He could not be his soulmate, but he was an amazing person. They had a summer affair. It started five days latter, in a party. JJ was drunk and kept talking how a great friend, a great hot friend "his guy" was. They kissed that night and almost every night after. One night it became more than kisses, and it was JJ’s first time with a guy. When he was younger he used to think his first time would be with his soulmate, but one day he woke up and discovered he had had drunken sex with some girl. This time was different. He had no regrets.

They also talked a lot. Even though JJ was the most talkative one. They talked about soulmates and, to his surprise, he wasn't the only one with two. They laughed, cause apparently both of them had an asshole lover, one of the DJ’s tattoos said "What are you looking at, asshole?". The other was a simple "Good morning, dear". JJ asked how many times he heard that already. "I stop counting", was the answer. "People say that more often than they think."

They decided to not keep in touch after the last goodbye. JJ knew the DJ was already in love, in love with the asshole guy, even though they hadn't properly talked. And JJ himself had two soulmates to look after, so it was ok. Even though he knew he would miss him, a lot.

He didn't knew "a lot" wasn't enough to describe. He didn't knew that, after finally taking his cast off, he would find, in a elegant handwriting, a new tattoo.

"You have a great sol minor."

And he had no idea where to find Otabek.

 

⤘

 

JJ was pretty much sure he was the most unlucky person on the world. Yes, he didn't had just one soulmate. Nor two. He had three. He had three soulmates and had an affair with one of them during an entire summer without knowing he was his soulmate. And of course they separated without contact. And of course he never asked where he lived, were he was from. JJ only knew he had a perfect english and was in Canada studying french, but where in Canada, for gods sake? He was also so angry with himself. “Good morning, dear?” That was the silliest thing in the world. JJ didn't even remember saying that, it was probably to someone he was flirting with before seeing Otabek. And how could Otabek know? You’d expect that a silly line like that would at least be directed to you. But no.

Six months had passed already. Six months and, still, what could he do? He felt like he lost his soulmate forever and Otabek, Otabek would spend the rest of his days hearing “good morning, dear’s” never knowing he had already heard the right one.

On his nineteenth birthday, JJ was at a park. He was feeling ironic. A park was always the cute dream that he had about the cotton candy soulmate. He was nineteen, with three soulmates and had already lost one. The place he was sure he would never find her, cause all dreams are stupid, seemed to be the perfect place to lamur that probably he would never find any off them at all. None of the three. Who has a bad luck like that? Maybe just having one would be better. Less suffering. If he knew by the day the first tattoo appeared where he would be right now, he wouldn't have had those stupid illusions. Stupid hopes. Stupid dream plans. Stupid tattoos.

“Stupid cotton candy”.

“God, I love cotton candy”, a melodic voice came from his back. JJ turned, in shock. It was, indeed, a girl. She had a dark black hair and lovely blue eyes. She was like an angel. And she was smiling. “Always wanted to ask, what cotton candy did to you?”.

It wasn't like he imagined. Nothing like his dreams. There was no real cotton candy. But there was this girl, smiling, with “Stupid cotton candy” written somewhere on her body. There was this girl that he didn't know nothing about, except she was his soulmate and that she knew he was her soulmate, this girl who sitted by his side and hugged that stranger and allowed him to cry.

There was no cotton candy but her hair was as soft as one, and she had a sweet smell, a smell that seemed to bring good memories, such as cotton candy taste. She indeed brought good memories, of a time JJ wasn't so hopeless and everything appeared to be much simpler. She was a present part in his early teen years dreams, the magical ones, with a “they lived happily ever after”. And with her hugging him like that, he thought that maybe, maybe, it wasn't all lost. That upon all coincidences he met his cotton candy in a park, so maybe, why not, he would meet, and re-meet, the others. Maybe there could be a happy ending after all.

But he stopped waiting for that.

 

Her name was Isabella. JJ couldn't describe how much in love he was. She was simply… astonishing. Wonderful. She already had his heart on the first time they actually talked after the park day. It kind of turned into their place. That one, especially, but all parks in general. He asked her to marry him in from of the Eiffel Tower park, only two years after they met.

She knew everything about him. She loved him the way he was, and JJ melted by how she only called him “Jean”. She was completely fine with he having more than one soulmate. Isabella had just him, but she was also perfectly fine with that. “I don't need anything more”. Of course JJ kept saying the same. That she was enough. Isabella knew she wasn't, but she was not jealous, not sad, nothing like that. She wanted him to find the others, to be fully happy. But there was nothing she could do to convince him to look for them. JJ didn't wanted to “go through that” again. If he was supposed to meet them, he would. If he was to never going to see Otabek again, and never discover who was their probably uncommon soulmate, then, he wasn’t.

But it wasn't like JJ stayed at home waiting for his other soulmates to fall from heaven. He was still a people person, and Isabella shared with him the love for traveling. They spent their honeymoon in Amsterdam and were going to celebrate their one year anniversary in Japan, after visiting Isabella's parents in Korea. Japan was Isabella's idea, not that JJ was complaining. But he did had other countries first in his “list”. Like Russia. Maybe it was the simmilar weather to Canada, who knows. But it was Isabella’s turn to choose.

They stayed five great days in Tokyo and saw every single thing they could. JJ reenacted the proposal in front of the Tokyo Tower, and Isabella laughed at how everyone truly believed it was the first time he was asking. They visited temples, went to some guide tours and to that tematic cafe one of Isabella’s friends talked about, which was indeed really great. They had two weeks left to visit Kyoto, Naga and the south.

The last three days they went to Hasetsu. It was a small town they occasionally heard about from a friend from the US who had a boyfriend in China who had a friend in Japan who was from there. JJ and Isabella wanted to end their trip peacefully and that seemed to be a good place. There was a beautiful beach, kind people and they stayed in a lovely place called “Hasetsu Castle”.

As usual, they decided to spent their last day going to a park. It was a small place, but had many trees (they loved the Japanese Sakuras). At first sight it seemed to be calm, some families, two old ladies feeding the birds, a girl with her dog. There was just some noise coming from not too far where a couple seemed to be arguing. JJ ignored it at first, but not even three seconds later, he heard one of them scream loud and clear. “You're a fucking asshole!”. He froze. He froze and didn't knew what to do until Isabella pushed him and gave him a encouraging smile. The guy had turned his back and was leaving the other. JJ started to run.

He tried to think what he would say. “Hi, I'm your soulmate” was too stupid. “Are you ok?” wasn't that bad, he guessed. But that all vanished from his head when he got closer. The guy who screamed was still running away. But JJ stopped. His soulmate was leaving, but all he could focus was the person left behind. JJ couldn't be more surprised.

“Otabek?”

They stayed there, facing each other, realizing, remembering. Otabek looked at him in shock, he never thought they would meet again. How was it possible? What should he do with his hidden feelings? There were just the two of them, like years ago. JJ had no idea what his face was showing. Otabek hadn't changed much. He was still goddamn hot. His hair was a bit longer, and that was all. JJ tried to say something, but when he opened his mouth he realized he was crying.

Maybe deep down he didn't really believe they would meet again. That he would touch him again. But there he was, of all the places he could be, he was in Japan. Otabek was standing right in front of him, like he had years ago, but now JJ knew. He _knew_ and he wouldn't let him go away this time.

He almost ran the five steps that separated them and threw himself in Otabek’s arms. He buried his head on Otabek’s shoulder despite being ten centimeters taller. Otabek took a second to react. Then JJ felt his arms hugging him tight. JJ could only mumble “Sorry” after “Sorry”, which made Otabek look at him confused. He only continued with “I should have been more creative”, then he pulled apart, just briefly, to pull up one leg of his pants. Otabek took a moment to process what he was seeing. What was written in JJ’s leg, a tattoo he was sure he didn't had back in their teenage summer romance. And then he got it. The cast. The fucking cast. Otabek could laugh, fate really enjoyed playing with him.

JJ pressed his shoulder, and Otabek looked back to him. He looked back to him like he was someone completely different, but also exactly the same. He touched his face, like he had done so many times, and it was so familiar, but yet so different. Otabek couldn't describe it. He could only pull JJ closer and kiss him like not even a day had passed.

 

⤘

 

Three in the afternoon. He was standing in front of a door, in front of one of the Hasetsu Castle’s rooms. It wasn’t a room for the tourists, it was part of the owner’s private place. JJ shouldn’t be there, but Otabek explained everything and the hotel owner’s son was so nice (and also left running saying something about “needing to tell Viktor that, he would freak out”). So JJ was there. In front of the door. And he knocked. Oh my god, he knocked. What was he going to say? He had thought about something, he had, but now his mind was blank. And the door was opening.

“Eh, Hi, I- Oh”

JJ cursed himself. That _was not_ what he planned to put in his soulmate’s body.

But for once, fate was on his side.

Yuri rolled his eyes and took his earphones of.

“What?”

“You're cute.”

Yuri seemed surprised for a second. Then punched JJ.

“I've been waiting to do that since I was nine. I'm not cute.”

But he was smiling.


End file.
